What's in a name?
by baka coconut
Summary: A black calligraphic L stood resolutely against a stark white backround. An elegant snowy L shone out against darkness deep enough to rival the night sky. In a battle for honor, which one will triumph? What will go awry? AU, Eventual L/Light


Hello! I've been struck by inspiration! A new story, huzzah!

Now then, before I start, I want to pose a question to all the readers/writers who might read this. I was thinking that this would make a neat collaborative project! Like, I start the first chapter, then someone picks up the next, and so on, so that one author gets one chapter! It might go in a cycle, or just continue on in that fashion until the end. But yeah, I don't know if I should do that, or just write it myself, so give me an opinion! I'll decide next chapter, so I guess I'll write at least two myself. Just review and give me your opinion of both this concept and the story it's self please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, and I'm too poor to ever hope to.

* * *

"I must say, that's a lot of nerve you have."

A calligraphic L stood dark and ominous against a stark white back round.

A satisfied smirk came to life on a young face. The hand that was distantly connected to said face reached out to switch it's microphone on.

"Whatever could you mean?"

A pale frown observed the cursive L displayed across his screen, a shocking flash of snow against pure darkness. Eyes rimmed with the evidence of their owner's sleepless lifestyle narrowed as he gave a response.

"You have dared to become L."

In the darkness of an ordinary bedroom, a boy sat in front of his computer, tapping a pencil against the edge of his desk. The smirk had yet to vacate his handsome features, and he now leaned back against his chairs, lifting the front legs into the air. _This_ was what he was aiming for.

Something fucking _interesting _to happen.

"I am L. I am the best detective in the world."

In the darkness of a completely empty penthouse room, a man sat on his floor in front of a computer. He was highly annoyed, and showed it by bringing one of his legs down from his chest to curl around the other perpendicularly. One hand was on his apple decaled mouse, the other resting on his knee. This was this man's perturbed pose.

"I must disagree. You see, I happen to already occupy that position and name. I am afraid that if you wish to acquire this position, you are going to have to earn it."

Oh yes, competition. The boy let his auburn hair fall before his eyes as he leaned forward once more. This is what he wanted. This is what he expected of L.

"I guess a competition is in order then?"

Despite this random person's attempt to steal away his life's work and honor, the ebony haired man couldn't help but give the ghost of a smile to his screen. He did like competitions, and this one would be rather interesting. From the cases that this imposter had already solved under the guise of L, he could tell that this would at least be a worthy game for him to play.

To add to this, his copy-cat's personality was rather amiable, despite it's arrogance.

It was reminiscent of his own.

"I agree. I propose that whoever figures out the other's true identity first loses and must relinquish the title of L."

A chuckle found it's way out of tan lips. L seemed like an interesting person. Someone similar to himself.

"I'm at a disadvantage though. You already know how to find me seeing as how you've already contacted me."

"This is true, however I am only aware of where you are operating from, so the simple solution would be to move your station of activity and then we will have an even playing field. I assure you that I am fully unaware of your identity as of now."

Grey eyes gazed at the man's inverted insignia, waiting for a response. His eyes were indeed ashen, but from the days upon weeks and years that he spent staring directly into a monitor, his pupils were so dilated that you could hardly see the faint color of his irises. Stagnant silence stretched out for a few moments as the man awaited a response posed to him in the same synthesized voice he used.

"Alright, I accept. I suppose I'll see you soon then."

An identical smile stretched across the faces f both of the conversation's participants as the interaction came to a close.

"Goodbye L."

"Goodbye L."

Two screens flickered off simultaneously.

Light Yagami leaned back in his chair, letting out an amused and satisfied laugh.

L, Erald Coil, Deneuve, Ryuuzaki, and Ryuuga Hideki all leaned over to get a bon bon.

So, the race is on.

* * *

So, drop me a review and let me know what you all think!


End file.
